wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Love It When It Rains
"I Love It When It Rains" is a song first sung in Here Comes A Song and its interlude was heard in "Racing to the Rainbow." Song Credits 1992 Version * Music, Lyrics, and Original Idea: Murray Cook * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2003 Version * Music, Lyrics, & Original Idea: Murray Cook * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Strings Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Version * Music & Lyrics: Murray Cook * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music, Lyrics, & Original Idea: Murray Cook * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Listen Musicians 1992 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Xylophone - Jeff Fatt 2003 Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Piano - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Vocals - James Arthur Chen * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Xylophone - Steve Machamer 2007 Version * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay 2017 Version * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo: Anthony Field * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bagpipes: Anthony Field Song Lyrics I love it when it rains and I lie in bed at night I listen to it patter on the roof soft and light But then a storm may come and the thunder starts to crash The rain beats on the window and I see the lightning flash. I hold on teddy tight and sink down in my bed I close my eyes so tight and pull the covers over my head I feel so snug and warm; I know that everything's alright I love when it rains as I lie in bed at night. Episode Performances *Building Blocks *Work *Cows and Ducks Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle (album) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Gallery ILoveItWhenItRains-Let'sWiggleBook.jpg|Let's Wiggle page ILoveItWhenItRains-Let'sWiggleBook2.jpg|Let's Wiggle page 2 ILoveItWhenItRains-Prologue.jpg|1993 prologue GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Greg singing ILoveItWhenItRains-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|1993 version ILoveItWhenItRains-SongCredit.jpg|Song credit ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg|Ball title ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie in 1998 prologue ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|1998 version GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|Greg singing ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|S.S. Feathersword title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow title SarahBlasko-ILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Sarah Blasko version ILoveItWhenItRains-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Mandarin prologue ILoveItWhenItRains-TaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Mandarin version ILoveItWhenItRains-2008Prologue.jpg|2008 prologue ILoveItWhenItRains-2008.jpg|2008 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Go to Sleep Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1998 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Emma! songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs